


Ecstasy, Insatiate

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dominance, Kink, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj for poetry prompt day:<br/>DC, Jason Todd/Tim Drake, <i>who copulated ecstatic and insatiate with a bottle of beer a sweetheart a package of cigarettes a candle and fell off the bed, and continued along the floor and down the hall and ended fainting on the wall</i>-Allen Ginsberg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecstasy, Insatiate

He sees they're about to lose their balance, about to fall, but his reflexes aren't fast enough when Jay is so much heavier, and clearly Jay doesn't give half a damn if they fall off the bed, so they hit the floor with a thud.

Jason, of course, sees this as an opportunity to flip Tim over onto his stomach, and he keeps going, relentless into Tim's body as he grunts and whimpers like he's going to die if he doesn't have Tim, like Tim is the most desirable thing on the planet, like Jason downright _needs_ his body like he needs fucking air.

He pulls Tim's hips up then, kneels behind him and uses the angle to push deeper, but Tim pushes back, his upper body swinging back at Jason so he's sitting in Jason's lap, then moves up and down on Jason's cock, setting the pace, making Jason try to keep up with him for once.

Jason fucking loves it of course. His hands roam Tim's body, aimless almost, and it would almost be frustrating if it weren't proof positive that Jason can't even think straight.

Tim can feel it, the tension, when Jason gets the idea to stand up, so he's ready when Jason picks him up and hoists him so he's between Jason and the wall, using the leverage to hold him up off the ground, legs dangling down as Jason fucks him. It's harder and harder, almost too rough, but it's a fucking rush and Tim feels utterly fucking invincible, but then he feels a hand move up toward his face, and then Jason's using one hand to cushion Tim's head so he doesn't bang it against the wall, and for some fucking reason that's the exact moment when Tim comes, spilling white, and Jason follows soon after.

They collapse on the floor then, sweaty and sticky and sore all over bruises that even they aren't used to. They don't say a word, just lie there panting, until Tim gets the energy to scoot over a few inches and put his head on Jay's shoulder, and for once, Jason doesn't tell him to leave.


End file.
